Without Edward
by pats00
Summary: Bella is alone after Edward left her. Weird and dangerouse things start to happen. Who is going to protect her now? Her Jacob is not the same now and the worst....vampires are back. Are they the Cullen?
1. Chapter 1 & 2

_**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, I ONLY LOVE THEM ENOUGH TO WRITE ABOUT THEM. **_

_**1. **__**Going to school**_

It's been 1 year since Edward left, nothing in my life has any sense without him. I'm trying to get along with everything around me; school, Charlie, my friends from school, but nothing and nobody can fill my empty heart if is not Edward.

I felt this year was the longest year of my life and I am only nineteen, I had to get over it, I need to continue with my life, it is the best for me and the people around me. I was lost in thought when I heard Charlie from down stairs.

"It's late Bella, you better go to school NOW" Charlie said trying to sound demanding but he knew better.

"I'm coming" I told to him with a smile on my face, I am trying, I really AM I thought through the smile.

I turn on my truck and I started to drive to school. In the way I heard something hit the back of my truck. I pull over and got out of the car, nothing was there, but then I heard a growl by the trees next to the road in the other side of the street.

I felt like if something was behind me, I turn around and a wolf there. I took one step back, frighten about what I was seeing. I was backing up toward my car when I noticed that the wolf turns himself into a human, and to added more, it was MY Jacob!

I was so confused….I had no words to describe what I saw. He was undress and I thank GOD I turn around so fast I didn't see anything.

"Bella!" Jacob said surprised, I turn and saw he was wearing some pants now.

"H-I" I whispered.

I couldn't even talk; I was in shock about what I saw. My eyes were full of tears. How can I explain this. My life is full of trouble.

"What happened!?" Jacob asked me; he sounded worry.

"Nothing, I'm late I have to go to school" I said.

I didn't want to have any talk with him in that place, I was scared and I was late.

I think he saw my reaction and in my voice wasn't helping, so he told me if he could get me to school, I thanked him and I arrived to school 15 minutes late.

"Thanks" I told him with a smile.

"Your welcome, I have to run…be careful" He told me.

"Ok" I said, this was not a normal day; I thought.

I walked to the classrooms asking myself what I should be careful of. My life was full of mystical things and I was a danger magnet; vampires, werewolves.. what is next… ALIENS AND FLESH EATING ZOMBIES….

My first class was literature and I was late; GREAT!!. For my surprise the door was lock so I knocked the door and Mr. Mason opened and said:

"Hi Bella, come in."

"Thanks" I said a little embarrassed of my tardiness.

I sat with Angela and Mike, They were happy to see me, they were the only ones that weren't looking at me like if I did something wrong. I tried to ignore them. These days I tried to ignore everything that came across my life.

The class finished and I had Mathematics next, I was walking on the hallways, I could hear the sound of the rain falling outside; and all I could think was how my life has change since Edward left, how it was full and then empty in a second. These hallways don't take anything from me, they are a shell.

I went to Math class and I sat where Edward used to. I must be pathetic; I thought. I spent all class thinking about him, his smile, his voice even his smell. I didn't even listen to the teacher; I was lost in my memories.

The bell rang and it was breakfast time. I went to the cafeteria and I saw Angela, Jessica and Mike calling at me.

"Hey Bella, come and sit with us" Jessica shouted

I walked to the table and sat, I wasn't hungry and I said no word, they were used to this, it was my daily routine.

Finally the day was ended. I drove to my house and desperately needed a nap; I needed to forget for a while

.

_**2. **__**Jessica and Angela are gone**_

It's Saturday evening and I didn't have anything to do, no homework, no projects, an excellent weekend to relax so I thought in going out with Jessica and Angela, I went down stairs to called Angela, the phone rang like six times and no answer and then I called Jessica's cell phone…she didn't answer either.

Fifteen minutes later I call again, they didn't pick up the call. I started to feel worried, this isn't the kind of this Angela or Jessica do, I felt trap in my house so I went for a walk. I started to walk a few blocks away from the house and I notice the sky; it was black with many gray clouds, like if there was going to rain, I like days like this, it mirror my mood.

As I was walking I heard a noise, I stop and notice it came from the woods in front of me. It sounded like animals fighting, trees falling, people running and to added more it started to rain.

I was so scared, and ran back to the house. As I was running panic was getting the best of me. I was breathing hard and my hands were shaking, but I reach the house. When I was at the door I looked for my set keys on my jacket, but they weren't there I felt more panic coming and I yelled calling Charlie

"Charlie! Charlie!" I shouted as I knocked at the door as hard as I could.

"Bella! What!!!... WHAT IS IT!!! He shouted back and shaked my shoulders.

"DAD…" I said more calmed… I had to calm down before I continue..

"I heard weird noises at the forest a few blocks from here!" I said desperate. I knew something was wrong.

"What!? Where? Get me there" Charlie said.

Before we left the house he called his police partners and told them to arrive there and help him. We got in Charlie's cruiser and drove back to the forest; when he got there the same horrible noise still there. Charlie got out of the car and looked at me.

"I'm going back to house, I am still scared" I said shyly and because that with my luck, vampires or even worst could be there and now there weren't super vegetarians vampires to defend me.

"You better stay here with me, it could be very dangerous to go back to the house, lock yourself in" He said seriously and I nodded.

I stayed in the car with the doors locked following Charlie with my eyes. He started to walk with a flashlight following the noise.

I couldn't see much but I saw enough to see that he saw a shadow and he started to follow it, the shadow was disappearing more and more until it disappeared all. Charlie turn around and then heard another noise he follow the noise and saw Jacob's father dead on a tree, his body was full of animal bites, scratches and claw marks, it was awful, I saw only read spots and a lump but I could sense by my father's face since it change so much when he saw the body in there, his eyes where full sorrow and pain, I knew they were close friends for many years.

I got out of the car and rest my back on the door when I heard people running. I turn to look and saw Jessica and Angela. Charlie had come back to wait for the other police officer to arrive, there was nothing left to do but to wait.

"Jessica! Angela! What are you doing here?!" I said surprised.

They said no word; their faces were full fear, they were crying and trembling.

"Vampires are back" Angela said scared.

"Vampires are back?" Charlie asked confused.. He didn't know they exits and neither do Angela and Jessica.

"Vampires are back?" I asked them again… but I couldn't help but to think maybe Edward is back.

My mind started to think in a lot of thinks, they could be the Cullen's or not.

I was excited but worried at the same time. What if they are the Cullen's? But

What if they are Laurent and Victoria coming for me? But the most important question.. How Angela and Jessica know vampires exist?

Yes... my life was nothing normal….


	2. Chapter 3

_**About Vampires**_

I don't think I am an expert when we talk about vampires, but I do know a few things, of course, I fell in love with one for starters….Edward Cullen….and there certain rules about being expose to humans.

So I thought I was the only human in this town that knew that vampires exist, I never told to anyone their secret, but I guess I was wrong. This time I still asked myself…. how do Angela and Jessica know they exist?

That afternoon Angela and Jessica saw the look on my face when they approached Charlie and I, so they told Charlie they were kidding so He let it go and continued his work. He was devastated about Billy's death, so I guess he didn't pay attention to us silly girls.

The girls gave a shy smiled and turned around to leave…. I don't know what happened to Billy's body, Charlie dropped me home and then he didn't return until next day when I was already in school

It was a normal day at school; I took my normal classes until lunch time. As I sat with Jessica, Angela and Mike, I notice that Mike didn't come that day. So I thought it was the perfect time to talk with the girls about what happened last night in the forest.

"Hey Bella, how is your day? " Angela asked very happy, her face didn't show any emotion about last night.

"Fine, thanks" I answered like I used to do it every time she ask me that.

I knew I had to talk really serious to them about this vampire thing; I needed to be sure about what they know and what they don't. But I wasn't ready, to go into details with them maybe they ask me what do I know about them and then I asked them.

I needed to be strong and be sure about what I was going to say and about the answers of the possible questions they are going to give me. I needed to make sure not go give the Cullen's secret away. I don't know why I am trying to protect a family that left me here alone, but I couldn't betray the love I felt for them

"So, what really happened the night that you came to meet me near the woods?" I asked with no emotions on my face but inside I was dying…. Poor Jasper if he were here, he would have felt on his knees by now.

They both stay quiet watching the one to the other still no words coming from them. I didn't want to insist on the topic, my objective was not to make them feel uncomfortable, but I was staring hopeful they would talk already. They didn't say anything the rest of lunch time and neither did I, we just ate our food and waited until the bell rang.

Finally classes finished and I went to the parking lot, I miss seeing everyday the Cullen's cars parked in front my truck and Edward watching me from his car resting his back on his Volvo. He looked like a god just by standing there staring as I made my way to him. I soon stopped that thought and got in my truck.

I got home and Charlie wasn't there. After what happened in the woods last night, I didn't expect him to would let me alone or I left him alone to deal with his friend's death but I guess he just learned to endure our pains alone. I went up to my room and close the door. The window was opened as always, maybe my subconscious had hoped to see Edward jumped in my room from that window. He used to get in every night to my room and watch me sleep.

I could feel the air that got in by the window in my face. This night was a rare one, it was foggy and morbid, the only noise you could hear was the animals in the woods, I was worried about the things happening in this town again, I closed the window and decided to call my mom I wanted to hear her and know how she was.

"Hey mom" I said.

"Bella! How are you, honey?" She said very surprised about my call.

"I'm good mom, how are you?" I said a little bit happy of hearing her voice.

"I'm pretty good too; and when are you thinking to come home?" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Well, I don't know yet, school is very hard to let it a few days" I lied, school was easy for me, but I was worried about Charlie.

"Ok, take your time. I love you" She said a little disappointed.

"Love you mom, Bye" I said and I hang up.

After talking with my mom I decided to invite the girls over, maybe here they would feel comfortable talking about yesterday. They agreed to come and in 10 minutes they were at my door. My heart jumped a little when I heard the knock on the door.

I knew this time I had to be ready to talk about the most important thing in my mind…..vampires.

"So, what do you want to do, girls?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"I don't know, let's talk" I insisted. If hints were rocks, well they would have bruises all over theirs face. I was throwing them hard..

"Ok" Angela said with her sweet voice.

I knew this is it. I knew I won't have another opportunity and I needed to know it as soon as possible.

"What REALLY happened last night in the woods?" I said more seriously and with a face that wanted an answer.

"We saw wolves fighting, shadows of people running" Angela said moving to stand and stared outside the window.

Jessica said no word, she seem so scared like if she was there again.

"We were so scared that we started to run" Angela added.

"But, wait! What were you doing in the forest?" I said trying to grasp everything up on my mind; they haven't answered the most important question yet.

"We were coming to your house, we were bored, and we heard some noise in the forest. We wanted to know what it was so we started walking toward the forest, and there we saw everything" Jessica said scared, her eyes her full of tears and Angela was shaking her head.

I started to think about all that. I started to think that that isn't something that Jessica and Angela would do and then I asked them:

"So, why did you say: vampires are back?" I asked.

"We saw somebody biting your dad's friend" Angela said. She was talking like if it was obvious to me.

"And he yelled at us: vampires are back, RUN!" Jessica sobbed with her hand of her face.

"When you see a person biting another person, what is the first you think?" Jessica asked me like if it was a stupid question.

In that moment I knew they didn't know anything that they just deduced about what they saw and with Billy yelling that to them, their emotions went wired to their voice.

"Do vampires exist?" Angela asked staring at my face…. How would I answer that question to her?...

"I don't think so" I spit the words from my mouth as fast as I could, I knew I didn't lied to good but I had to learn.

"Yes me neither, they are just legends and stories invented by people" Jessica said more calm now.

I felt more relieve now that I knew they don't know the secret about the Cullen's and that everything around them was only false alarm, even though they saw something attacked Billy and they heard him yelling at them.

The only that I had to think now was: Who was the "vampire" that was biting my dad's friend?

It was late now, Jessica and Angela were gone. Charlie arrived to the house about ten o'clock but I waited for him to returned. I needed to make sure he was fine. I walked down stairs when I heard him locked the door behind him.

"Where have you been all the day" I was angry at him for shutting down on me and I was worried for not knowing where he was.

"I've been investigating Billy's case and we've found more people in the forest today; they were all bitten and marked with claws; I guess wild animals are back" Charlie said with a monotone voice while he got to his room.

I said no word and went to my room, I couldn't sleep I had a lot of thing in my mind. I needed to see Jacob, maybe he knows what is happening. I wanted my dad to open up to me but most of I needed to find out who were the responsible for those murders? And if human bloodsucking vampires were here, it won't take them long to notice my scent and then I was doom.


	3. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS CHAPTER THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**_

_**Billy's Funeral**_

I felt better when I knew that Jessica and Angela didn't know about vampires or the Cullen's I may add, but seeing my dad sad about what happened with Billy and his reactions toward me made my sadness returned in full speed, that night I barely slept, mind wondered about the events in my life.

Today we are going to Billy's funeral, I hope my dad can handle it, I know is a hard thing for him; what I am mostly surprised was his reactions, he didn't talked to me, and when I talked to him I could see it was hard to responded.

"Bella is time to go" Charlie screamed from downstairs.

"I'm coming" I shouted from my room. I was wearing a black skirt that reached down my knees and I white plain blouse, it was my formal wear.

I went downstairs expecting to see my dad waiting for me but he was not, so I walked out of the house and locked it when I turned and Charlie was in his police cruiser.

I closed and locked the door when I got in the police cruiser. He didn't say anything on the way. I notice he was wearing a black suit and formal shoes, but his face was bland, he didn't show anything, he just stared at the road. He drove to La Push where the funeral was going to take place.

The house was full of gardenias and chairs were place in a round circle, the front door of the house had a black silk laze with a red rose in the middle of it. There was a big flower arrangement next to the coffin which was close and place in the middle of the living room, in the middle of the flowers said, "_**We Quileute don't die, we move to were our ancestors are, the wolves", **_ next to the flowers were a large photo frame of Billy with little Jacob in his arms, that picture broke my heart; how am I going to face Jacob?... I thought. When I looked around a notice Charlie was not next to me, he was talking to the Harry Clearwater and his wife, it was then when I notice Sam (Jacob's friend, and the Alpha member of the pack) coming toward me, his face was so hard and vain that I actually shrugged a little.

"Bella I need to talk to you" He said pulling me outside by the arm, the gesture was hurtful but I followed.

"What's wrong?" I said when he turned me around to face him.

"You have to go, you can't be here with us" He staring at my eyes.

I was shock, I didn't now why he didn't want me here, I was Jacob's best friend and they know it. Sure they were happy to know Jacob told me about the wolf thing but I was his friend nevertheless.

"…why?" I said very estranged, feeling a little ashamed, people were looking at us and I saw the pack eyes, they were as hard as Sam.

"Jacob requested that you have to leave, and we know that you are friends with vampires, it is dangerous for you to be here with us. We need to protect the few people that are our tribe" He said with a strong voice.

I felt so bad, I never thought my friend, and my Jacob would say that. I was there trying to help and support him and my dad as well in this hard time, I never expect this. I was confused and I needed to clear this out. Maybe this was a mistake; I can't believe Jacob didn't want me here with him.

I did was my heart told me I ignored Sam and pass throw him, I went between the few people and saw Jacob, he was sitting with Quill and Embry, I was pissed and hurt and I wanted to talk with him.

I stand in front of him and he didn't look at me and I got even angrier at him. I called him twice and he didn't even flinch so I shouted at him.

"Jacob! What's wrong with you?" I said really mad now, if he didn't want me there, he should have the guts to say so himself, not to send Sam to the dirty job.

"Bella, I can't talk to you right now!" Jacob stood up and walked away from me. I followed him.

"Tell me, what is wrong!?" I whispered when I notice people looking our way.

"This is your entire fault, why don't you just stay away, it would be better for all of us!" he started yelling at me with tears in his eyes.

"My fault?! What do you mean with that?" I was confused.

"Don't you understand Bella?! The vampires that killed my dad came for you!" Jacob talked between his teeth, he was angry.

In that moment I understood everything, I felt scared and guilty. I couldn't say anything to Charlie because he didn't even know vampires exist so how do I explain to him that I wanted to leave the funeral, I looked at Jacob for the last time waiting for him to tell me that he would protect me, that I was going to be fine, but my prayers were not answer, so I walked out of the house and I started to walking my way home.

When I arrive home I got in and locked the door, closed all the windows and ran up to my room. I started to cry, again I was left with nothing and I was frightened about the whole situation. It was then a realized that I had to move to protect everyone; if I was far away from here it would be better for Charlie and Forks. I was really a curse.

So in that moment I decided to move to Phoenix, I called my mom:

"Is it you mom?" I whispered over the phone when someone picked up, I couldn't even talk, I was crying so bad.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She was worried; she realized that I wasn't ok because of my voice.

"I think it is time for me to go home now, please mom" I was pleading. I couldn't stand to stay here anymore.

"Sure Bella, talk to Charlie, and come home baby, this is your house, this is where you belong." Her voice was very comforting and I knew she wouldn't ask anything more.

"Ok, I'm going to take a plane tomorrow if possible" I said with tears falling from my eyes to my mouth.

"Fine, you make sure you call me before you get in the plane and I'll be waiting you in the airport" She said.

"Ok, thanks" I was very thankful at her understanding and not hovering over this.

"I love you" she said.

"Love you too, bye" I said and hang up.

This day was the worst day of my life after Edward left me, I couldn't stay here any more, and I stood up and started packing so when Charlie came I was ready to leave Forks and my way back to Phoenix. I didn't want to say good-bye to Jessica, Angela and Mike to avoid all the questions I would simply go. After packing I fall sleep very quickly.

Next day I woke up very early, I place my bags on the door of my room, called the airline and got myself a ticket, my plane leave in 4 hours I have to go to the airport, but most importantly I had to tell Charlie that I moving.

I went downstairs and saw that Charlie was eating breakfast at the table. I pulled a chair and sat down next to him.

"I'm moving to Phoenix" I spit the words so fast that I wasn't sure he has heard me.

"Oh…why?" He said very surprised.

"I miss my mom, and I want to spend time with her now" I lied, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Ok…. when are you leaving" He asked with no emotion.

"Today, my plane leaves in four hours so I better get going." I said and looked at the floor, I was disappointed at him, and I expected him to fight me over this.

"Today!?" He said very estranged.

"Yes, and I need you to take me to the airport, please." I said a little ashamed.

"Huh…ok, get ready, I'll get you" He said but his time he seems sad but still didn't fight back.

I got up of the table; Charlie had ended eating, I took his plate and glass and place it on the faucet. I got upstairs to grab my luggage that was by my door, and to change clothes when I was ready, I brought my bags down stairs and Charlie took them and put them on his police cruiser. His face still said nothing.

In the way to the airport we said no word. Silence invaded us. We arrived at the airport and I got the bags out of the car. It was the time to say good-bye and I wasn't sure if I was going to come back to Forks, it would be dangerous for everyone. Maybe in Phoenix I will find my solace again.

"Hope you enjoy your time in Phoenix" Charlie said with a sadly voice.

"Thanks" Was the only word that I said.

I started to walk to board the plane. When I found my sit, I started to cry remembering all the good moments that I had with Edward, the girls, Mike, Charlie, The Cullen's and everybody in Forks. I cried because I didn't truly wanted to leave, I cried because my father who I was positive he would fight for me, didn't. I cried because my best friend hated me and because I felt I was truly I curse to every person I touched.

I slept a few minutes and I woke up. I was watching by the plane's window and tears fell down from my eyes again. I arrived to Phoenix with no delay. When I got off the plane I saw my mom there. I walked to her and she gave me a big mom's hug. I started to cry again thinking that now I was very far away of my friends, my Jacob and didn't even know where my Edward was.

I felt relieve that my mom didn't ask why was I crying, because I would had to lie. She was comforting me and hugging me, I felt like a little girl in her mom arms. This is what I needed, I needed my mom now, and for the first time in my life she was acting like the grown up and I was the scared kid.

We arrived at the house, Phil wasn't there, so I guess he was traveling, this house was bigger than the last one, and it was quite beautiful.

"Here we are, you can go to your room, it is at the end of the hall to the right, you got to have your own bathroom, I buy new stuff life a night study table and a new laptop so you can work. And I also put some clean bedding for you. " She said happy that she was taking care of me.

"Ok, thanks" I said with a sarcastic smile.

When I got into my room, I notice it looked almost as the same as the one in Forks but a little bigger, it was nice but I felt very tired, I didn't even unpack, I threw myself to the bed and suddenly I was sleeping.


	4. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: THIS CHARACTERS BELONG O STEPHANIE MEYER, I JUST OWN EMILY, JOSHUA AND MR. **__**MACON.**_

I'm living in a new house in Phoenix, very different at the one that I used to live in Forks. I will have to accustom to a new school, house and maybe friends.

My mom already looked for I high school for me, she says it's a nice one, but no one will be better than the one that I studied in Forks, the one where I knew Edward.

Today is Wednesday and I'm going with my mom to buy new books, notebooks and everything that I need for the new school that I'm starting at Monday.

"Let's go sweetie" She said from downstairs picking the keys of her new car.

"I'm coming" I yelled from upstairs as I used to do always.

I went downstairs and went out of the house, I saw my mom in her car, so I got in and I sat in the front. The car was blue outside and kind of beige inside, it was nice.

"Are you excited about starting in a new school?" She said with a sweet voice.

"Yes" I lied, when I lived in Forks never came to my mind comeback to Phoenix, I had everything I needed in there until Edward left me.

"I'm glad about that, and I'm also glad you are back" She said looking at me with a smile.

I smiled too.

"Here we are, at the Phoenix Mall" She said while she was turning off the car.

We both got out of the car and got into the mall called Scottsdale. It was nice.

We started to walk, as I was walking I was reminding how it was last time I came. It didn't used to have a lot of stores. Now it was very beautiful.

There were waterfalls in every hallway, many stores of cloth, shoes, etc.

We were getting close to the Food Court and I saw a lot of restaurants, it wasn't like that before. There used to be just like 5 or 6 restaurants.

Next to the Food Court was the Library, we got in and my mom told me:

"Well, here is the list of what we have to buy"

She gave me the list and we both started to look for the things named in the list.

I had to buy many notebooks, materials and everything.

We were both very hungry when we finish shopping so we went to the Food Court and bought some food.

"Oof... I'm tired" She said laughing.

"Huh, me too" I said laughing at her too.

We stand up of the table and went out of the Mall to the car with the bags in our hands. We put the bags at the back of the car and got in the car.

She drove to the house and when we arrived there we put out the things and got it to my room.

"Thanks" I said

"Oh you are welcome, honey" She said very happy.

I felt very tired so I sat in my bed and started to watch T.V.

Then I heard the telephone ringing, I didn't pay attention, anyway I thought it wasn't for me.

Then somebody knocked the door of my room and said:

"Bella is for you"

I was very surprised, I didn't know anybody here in Forks that could call me, and my friends in Forks didn't even know that I'm in here.

"Ok" I said and opened the door and took the telephone.

"Hello" I said with no emotion.

"Bella!?" Somebody said by the telephone.

"Yeah, who is it?" I asked estranged.

"Is Jessica" She said very excited.

"Jessica!! How did you know I was here and how did you get this number" I said very surprised.

"Well, Angela and I were very worried about you the first day you skipped school, I mean that's weird. So I called to your house and Charlie woke up the call, then he told me you were in Forks and he gave me the telephone number" She said.

"Oh I see. And how are you there? How is Angela and Mike" I asked very happy about talking with her.

"Well we are fine. About Mike…..that's why I called you" She said very worried.

"What happened with Mike?" I asked estranged.

"I don't know, the last day that you came, Mike didn't remember? Since that day we haven't seem him. So why did you leave without telling us? She said.

"Oh nothing important, I just decided to come here to Phoenix some time, trying to forget Edward you know."

"Ok, I hope you enjoy there, hope to see you soon" She said very understanding.

"Ok, me too, bye" I said happy.

"Love you, bye" and she hang up.

When she hang up I started to think about Mike, what is wrong with him? I hope he's ok.

It was late now, so I decided to sleep.

The days passed until suddenly it was Sunday at night.

I was kind of nervous about tomorrow, starting in a new school. I put all my things in order for tomorrow and I sleep, I didn't want to be tired in my first day of classes.

It was Monday now; I woke up and got ready to go to school.

I went downstairs and picked up my backpack and went to the car.

My mom was waiting for me there.

She drove to the school, in the way silence invaded us, we said no word.

"Here it is" She said very excited.

I saw some guys there, no one of them were cute.

I got out of the car and started to walk to the building.

It was nice and big, there were a lot of classrooms and hallways in there. I went to the "Administration" and asked for my schedule.

"Bella Swan" Said the secretary.

"Yes" I said with almost no voice.

"Here is you schedule, and welcome to Phoenix Alternative High School" She said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks" I said with no emotion.

My first class was Literature so I started to walk looking for the classroom A-2 I was lost so I had to ask for help.

"Hey, do you know where the classroom A-2 is?" I asked to a blonde, blued eyes and tall girl.

"Oh yes, I'm actually going there, come with me" She said very nice.

"Ok, thanks" I said thankful.

We started to walk by the lockers and she asked:

"So, what's your name" She said

"I'm Bella, and yours? I asked looking at the floor.

"I'm Emily" She said very happy.

We arrived to the classroom and got in, I saw in the teacher's table a plaque with the name: "Mr. Macon".

"Hey sit with me" Emily told me.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Good morning, students" Mr. Macon said.

"Well guys, today we have a new girl in our class"

Oh no I though, that's me. I'm very shy; I didn't want to be known for everyone.

"Isabella Swan, please stand up so the class know you" He said very happy.

Oh no, So I stand up and sat down again.

"Thanks" Mr. Macon said.

He started the class, It was about Shakespeare. Nothing difficult for me

The class ended. I received all the other classes, some with Emily luckily.

Suddenly it was lunch time, I wet to the cafeteria and I saw Emily.

"Hey Bella, come here with us" She yelled from the table of the center of the cafeteria.

I started to walk with my food and I sat in the table, there was Emily and a guy sat in the table.

"He is Joshua" Emily said looking at both of us.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said shyly.

"Hi, nice to meet you" He said looking at me.

The bell rang and we went back to classes.

Finally the last ring of the bell rang. The day had finish. I felt tired.

I went to the parking lot and I saw my mom's car in there, I felt a little ashamed because everyone else had their own cars in there. I was the only one that "mommy" picks her up.

I walked to the car and got in.

"How was your first of classes?" My mom asked very excited.

"Fine" I said with no gesture.

"Did you meet some friends? She asked very interested.

"I met Emily and Joshua" I said smiling.

"That's good, I glad about that!" She said very happy.

We arrived home and I went to my room. It was my first day at school but I felt anxious and claustrophobic so I decided to go out to run.

When I arrived home again I felt better, and I thought it could be good to get in Phoenix, AZ martial arts school, to try to forget about the world and my problems a while.

Si I told my mom and she totally agreed. I was going to start by Tae Kwon Do classes tomorrow; I had to be rested, so I took a nap.

Next day I woke up and went to school, nothing out of this world happened, it was a normal day at school.

The classes end and my mom went to pick up me.

My classes of Tae Kwon Do started at 5:00 p.m. so I had to be ready. I prepared and I asked my mom to take me to the Phoenix, AZ Martial Arts School.

I arrived to the Tae Kwon Do center and my classes started.

I felt so good receiving that classes, I felt so relax.

It was a good decision.


End file.
